This invention generally relates to board games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a board game in which at least two opposing players move game pieces on a board as dictated by a random number generator.
A vast number of board games, which can be employed by two or more players and in which pieces are placed upon or moved about the surface of a playing board, are known in the prior art. Various games have been developed which each follow a unique set of rules and are designed to provide entertainment and a challenge to the participants.
However, the need exists for a game which is relatively simple to master and is suitable for play by various age groups but which game, nevertheless, provides a challenge for adults since a great deal of strategy may be employed in playing the game. Ideally, the game should be playable in different ways for maximum enjoyment.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved game which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others and meet the above-stated needs while providing better and more advantageous overall results.